Minerva Nymphadora Potter, This Is Your Life!
by SexyRemusLupin
Summary: Minerva Nymphadora Potter was a happy accident 13 years after their last child. Who is she, and what is she like? The first Potter in Hufflepuff? Yes. it might be AU, it might be canon. One shot. J.K. Rowling and Sony own everything.


James Sirius Potter was a fifth year Gryffindor, Albus Severus Potter a fourth year Ravenclaw and Lily Luna Potter a second year Gryffindor. Ginny Potter was a lonely auror who missed her children, Harry Potter a caring husband who was concerned for his wife. She was constantly vomiting, and seemed quite down.

"Gin? Are you okay?" The couple lay beside each other in bed, and Ginny kept of letting soft groans escape her.

"Harry...I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>Dear James,<em>

_Me and your father have some news – I'm going to have a baby girl! We're just as surprised as you're bound to be – you were 3 when Lily was born, so it's been a while. _

_How are you, son?_

_Mum_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Albus,<em>

_Me and your father have some news – I'm pregnant with a girl! I bet you're surprised – we are as well. Just thought you should know, dear._

_Mum_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_Me and dad have some news, some fab news – I'm going to have a little girl! I am so excited, and I hope you are as well! We think we're going to call her Minerva Nymphadora Potter – what do you think? Oh darling, this is good news! I hope you're okay – I have stomach pains and back pains and I'm being sick but I'm fine._

_See you at Christmas, darling!_

_Mum xxx_

* * *

><p>The baby was beautiful. Her eyes were large, above the average size for a babies eyes, and were the same powder blue that every newborn eye holds. Her tiny pink scalp held a mop of reddish brown hair, and her skin was pale, almost translucent. She was wrapped in a light yellow blanket, and a thick nappy was wrapped around her bottom. Her nose was very snub and sweet, and was dusted with dark freckles. She was the prettiest baby Ginny and Harry were sure they'd ever seen, and was silent. She seemed to be thinking to herself. Her mouth and nose bore a strong resemblance to Lily Evans.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mama! Mama!" Two year old Minerva 'Minnie' Nymphadora Potter was sat on the floor, clapping her hands as she giggled at her mother. Her hair had turned strawberry blonde when she was a baby, and was now at her shoulders and in very sweet ringlets.<p>

"Minnie!" Ginny picked the small child up and hugged her.

* * *

><p>"Potter, Minerva."<p>

The small girl stepped up. Her hair was long and in large curls down her robed back. She had a large smile on her face. The hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm...you're unlike your brothers and sister, aren't you!"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"You're very clever, but not a Ravenclaw like your brother. I just don't see any Slytherin or Gryffindor in you. I think you'd be suited to HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

><p><em>OWL results: Minerva Nymphadora Potter<em>

_Arithmancy: O_

_Astronomy: E_

_Care of Magic Creatures: E_

_Charms: A_

_DADA: O_

_Herbology: P_

_History of Magic: O_

_Muggle Studies: O_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: O_

Minnie stared with surprise and pride at her results. Only one fail, and for her worst subject. Nice.

"Mum! Dad! Lils! Al! Jam! Come and look! I got my OWL results!"

James, who had flunked History of Magic, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions stared with pride at his little sister.

* * *

><p>"I'm Minerva. You can call me Minnie."<p>

"Henry."

* * *

><p>"Do you, Minerva Nymphadora Potter, take this man to be your wedded husband?"<p>

"I do."

"And do you, Henry Robert Jackson, take said woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

The beautiful, curvy woman with her long red ringlets and her large, moss green eyes leant forward and kissed the man she loved. Henry Robert Jackson was a muggleborn wizard in the year above Minnie who had flunked his Arithmancy NEWT and had decided to repeat seventh year alongside Minnie. They became the best of friends, and soon a couple. He was tall and skinny like a beanpole, with thick blonde hair like straw, eyes a curious violet colour and pale, pasty, spotty skin. As they kissed, they gave the image of the most beautiful couple on the world. But suddenly, a strange smell reached their noses, and they broke apart. James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley II were sat on the front table, grins on their faces.

"DUNGBOMB FIGHT!" they simultaneously shouted.

* * *

><p>Three children. A nine year old girl with strawberry blonde hair, a seven year old boy with hair just like his father's and the family baby of three years old, her hair in reddish ringlets around her shoulders. Eve Potter-Jackson at nine. Robert Potter-Jackson at seven. Andromeda, or Andi Potter-Black at three.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a brief, imaginary one shot of the first 35 years of Minerva Nymphadora Potter's life. An imaginary character. All stuff belongs to Sony and J.K. Rowling.<strong>


End file.
